


Like There's No Tomorrow

by Megane



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020), Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Frottage, Grinding, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, If I Add Anymore Tags This Will Have To Be An Audiobook, Intercrural Sex, Jerk Off Instructions, Lingerie, M/M, Making Out, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Without Contact, Other Characters Are Mentioned, Overstimulation, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, The Whole Gang Is Here Some Without Screen Time, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:53:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29230287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megane/pseuds/Megane
Summary: Barret dragged Cloud out to spend some time at the bar. To his surprise, everyone was there. After a few drinks and great company, he wandered the streets of Edge to relish in the positive changes of his life. But something had bothered him all night. Something was off, though not necessarily wrong. There was a secret waiting for him, a surprise no one was willing to spoil. On his way home, Cloud was waiting for the other shoe to drop.He just hadn't expected it to be so stylish.
Relationships: Andrea Rhodea/Cloud Strife
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20





	Like There's No Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> In this fic, Andrea is a no-op trans man — top or bottom. So while generally a love letter to trans bodies, please keep a note on the Explicit warning in case certain descriptions bother you.

Cloud didn’t think anything when Barret called him up late one evening. _“You better be outside when I pull up, Spiky. We’re headin’ down to the bar.”_

The call ended, Cloud having snapped his phone shut almost immediately after. There usually wasn’t much for him to say at that point. Either he hung up or Barret would have. It was a non-negotiable situation. It wasn’t uncommon these days, depending on the time, for either Tifa or Barret to call him up or physically stop by to drag him out on the town. Cloud pushed up onto his feet with a sigh, spending what little time he had to grab his essentials and step out onto his stoop.

He stared up at the sky, watching the stars overhead and quietly marveling them. To think this sight would become so precious to him, even after all this time… He leaned against his railing and crossed his arms, standing in content silence until the rumble of a truck neared his place. Cloud uncrossed his arms and began towards Barret, who reached over to lower down the passenger window.

“And here I thought I was gonna have to drag you out.”

“Not on your life,” Cloud quipped, reaching out for the polished door handle. “Any occasion tonight?”

Barret grinned at him, his hand finding the steering wheel again. “Whole gang’s back in town. Tifa didn’t want you to miss out.”

Cloud raised a brow. “And you would’ve?”

“Heard you gotta get your beauty sleep. I know you can get all grumpy.”

“Bite me.”

Cloud rolled his eyes and opened the passenger door with a jerk of his hand. Barret laughed as the blond climbed in. Once Cloud was settled, they were off, but they didn’t go the usual route. They detoured a bit, taking unnecessary turns around empty roads. Cloud raised his brows and set elbow on the window.

“If you just wanted to get me alone, my place is back that way.”

Barret sucked his teeth. “Ain’t nobody thinking about you.” He purposefully slumped his posture, making himself comfortable against the seat. “I just feel like takin’ the long way is all.”

“Uh-huh.” Cloud leaned his head towards the outside, watching as lives quietly passed, signaled by lit windows and closing businesses.

His silence didn’t last for long as Barret started to ask him about his plans for the rest of the week. Sure, it would have been easy to give him a straight answer, but it was so much easier to be snarky. It was how they talked — the love language of their friendship. Even though he was a bit tired from his day of deliveries, talking with Barret always gave him a rush of energy. When they first met, Cloud would have been hard pressed to say whether this exchange was good or not, but when Cloud caught the faint smile on his face in the rear view mirror, well. He supposed it couldn’t have been all that bad all these years later.

When they arrived, Barret made a big show of it, unable to keep his voice down when he was in a good mood. Cloud rolled his eyes but let it slide. It was only when they entered the bar did he realise that, yeah, everyone actually _was_ here from their own corners of the world. Cid just rounded everyone up for no other reason than to just spend some time together. Hell, it was a good a reason as any after the hell they had been through. Little by little, Cloud had been learning that. Even though he denied the first drink, he didn’t pass on the ones that followed after.

He drank slow and ate sparingly. He found he was more engrossed by the good company all around him. (He didn’t hesitate to pass Red and Denzel his fries when they both asked for them.) As his mind and body relaxed, Cloud felt something was… off about everything. He felt like someone was preparing to say something dramatic, as if there was a secret clinging to the tip of everyone’s tongue. He caught Tifa glancing at the clock more than once but forced himself not to think anything of it too.

Nothing, nothing. He had been learning, over the past year, how to let things go. How to let things just _happen_. It was more difficult than he thought, but he liked to think he was managing.

At around ten, he decided to call it a night. Cid and Barret piped up to offer him a ride, but Cloud figured it’d be nice to walk for a change. He said his goodbyes, though he still had to waddle to the door with a child clinging to each leg before he was allowed to go. He checked his phone as he descended the stairs. In the small reflection, he caught Tifa using the phone behind the counter. He tucked his mobile away before skipping over the last two steps.

He tucked his hands into his pocket. One hand held loosely around his phone; the other thumbed along his keys. He had one to Fenrir, one to his apartment, another to the bar. He had a couple of others given to him by the others for this or that. Each of them had a scratch or notch to help him remember their significance. It was nice to have these things, he realised. To have ownership over fixed items and places, to finally — after so many years — have people he belonged with. Felt safe around. To say he “fit in” denied the depth of his blessing. He arched his eyes up towards the sky, trying to remember the way the plates of Midgar would span overhead. Tonight, he was failing. He realised more and more each day, the sight was getting harder to visualise. A part of him was thankful for that.

Buildings passed. People dawdled along to their own destinations. He could hear laughter when passing open windows as well as radio broadcasts and TV programmes. This was life in Edge now. Peaceful and sleepy. Mundane to the point of novelty. Without breaking his step, Cloud closed his eyes as he took in a refreshing, deep breath. This was home now. Well and truly his home. He let out the breath with a long exhale.

His eyes opened as a horn honked twice at him. He wasn’t in the way, so he didn’t shift. His eyes focused on the driver as they passed. The face was hard to see at first, but when the small car passed under a streetlight, he could have sworn he had seen them somewhere before. Not around Edge but some other place, some other time… Cloud turned, watching the vehicle go. His memory was already jogging, trying to pin that face to the dozens — hundreds — he had seen in his life. A long silence fell over him as the car drifted away. He pulled out the keys from his pocket and bounced them in his hand. No use thinking on it now… He turned slowly, eyes still focused on the distance, before facing forward and continuing on.

Cloud thumbed the dark green protective shell of his key to Fenrir. His gloved nail found a notch, and he traced it idly. He wasn’t sure how long he had been walking, but he hardly felt the distance. As his apartment was coming into view, he began to want for a long bath and an easy rest. He crossed the street towards his building and narrowed his eyes when something caught his attention.

Someone just ahead was leaning against his bike. Their back was turned to him, and the deep orange glare of the streetlight in front of him wasn’t making them any easier to see. Cloud clicked his tongue in irritation before stomping his way over. Of course, just when the day seemed peaceful. Everything felt too good, too _right_ , for him to just have a simple night.

“Hey, pal,” Cloud started. “Bike’s off-limits.”

The figure’s head turned just enough to glance over a finely dressed shoulder. Cloud’s steps stuttered when this stranger’s shape became clearer. Wait a minute. _Wait a damn minute_. Is that… Was that really…? He took longer strides now, curving around the front of the bike as he stared in awe. The familiar figure slowly moved their head until they were looking at him properly.

Cloud's breath caught in his throat. The keys in his hand fell to the ground, clinking as they impacted with rock and dirt. There was that smile he hadn’t seen in years, that face he remembered so strongly. A voice he thought was lost but was here, ringing in his ears. Andrea chuckled deep in his chest, beyond pleased that he was able to draw this reaction from such a stoic individual. He reached his right hand up to ghost his touch over a handle bar. His lips parted in thought.

"You sure do ride this thing well. Don't you, Cloud?"

Andrea tilted his head playfully, and a smile further curved his lips. Still, Cloud didn't say anything. He had done and seen too many strange things in his life to dismiss this all as a dream, but to accept this as reality was going to take some doing. He chanced a step forward, fingers fanning open at his side. He didn’t seem to know where to start. His mind was glazing over. A single word left this mouth before his thoughts could even properly reform.

"You..."

Andrea hummed and lifted his chest. His skin looked dreamy in the moonlight. So soft to the touch. So unreal but he had to be… "Me?"

Even if Andrea wasn’t a dream, he was absolutely a vision. He was dressed in a silk robe that had a scheme of black and gold, harkening back to his luxurious days back at the famed and infamous Honeybee Inn. The thick fur of the robe framed his sharp features. A pair of earring glinted shyly in the moonlight, hidden as they were by the fur. Finally finding his sense, Cloud closed the space between them. He wasn’t sure what to do with himself at first. His eyes worked up and down the length of Andrea who was posed like an angel who had descended from on high.

"... You're going to get cold," Cloud produced ever so eloquently, his words seeming to tumble forward without thought.

Andrea looked at him fondly and laughed, seemingly touched by his consideration. He pulled his arms around himself and hugged his body tightly. Cloud swallowed dryly when he saw a peek of Andrea's cleave under the robe. "Then perhaps, my dear, you should do your best to warm me up. Ah." He nodded to a space behind Cloud before saying, “You dropped your keys~”

“Keys.” Cloud curled his empty hand, looking to it before glancing back behind him. “Right.” He spun around and went to grab them. Once he stood, he turned to Andrea and then nodded his head towards the front door. “C’mon.”

Andrea pushed away from Fenrir to follow. Cloud climbed the steps, leading the way even as his ears and neck burned from… embarrassment? Want? Surprise? It was all so much, but it didn’t feel wrong. If anything, things were slowly clicking into place. The feeling of secrecy leaving with every step he took. He got to the front door; Andrea joined him on the landing, his hand skimming up and down the length of Cloud’s back. That wasn’t making the internal heat any better. Andrea leaned forward to press a kiss to the shell of Cloud’s ear before purring,

“Hurry, Cloud.”

Cloud pushed open the door with a bit more force than he wanted when the lock finally opened. He stepped inside and rounded the door, holding it open for Andrea who strutted his way in. Cloud felt as if he knew what was going to happen next. The anticipation prickled the back of his neck before he turned around. When he did, Andrea shook off the robe and let it pool at his feet. There stood Andrea Rhodea stood in all his glory, dressed in beautiful black and gold lingerie. The black silk was glossy in the light. The strappy waistband led down into a leg harness that kept up his sheer stockings. His shoes were simple but complimentary. Cloud’s eyes worked back up along the stocking, the silky panties, the bra that kept Andrea’s breasts pushed up and on wonderful display. A golden chain that matched his earrings ducked into Andrea’s cleavage. Cloud found it difficult to lift his gaze higher. When he did, Andrea raised his chin in approval.

“There,” he said with a shimmy of his shoulders. “I’m feeling better already.”

“How did you…” Cloud shook his head. He passed his keys between his hands before dropping them into a wooden bowl near his front door. He dared closer to the dancer— Did he still dance…? “When did you—? How long have you been waiting?”

“Not terribly long.” Andrea raised a hand, his fingers trailing over the hill of his breasts. He smirked when he noticed Cloud’s eyes dip again. “Claude has excellent timing.”

 _The driver…_ Cloud gestured vaguely with a hand. “How did you know I was coming home?”

Andrea brought his hand up higher, making a phone symbol near his ear. “A little bird told me.”

 _Ah. Ah, ah._ It was all starting to make sense. This time, it was Andrea who closed the space. He smelled nice, lightly perfumed in a scent that was earthy and crisp. He moved his hands to slide them across Cloud’s shoulders. “She told me your friends would be gathering tonight, and she reached out to me. She asked if I could spare some time to see you tonight as well.”

Without thinking, Cloud brought his hands to Andrea’s lower back. Andrea’s skin had a slight chill, but it began to warm under his touch. His palms slid upwards until his fingertip touched the hook fastenings of Andrea’s bra.

“She did?”

Andrea nodded. “She and ‘someone else’ said you needed to relax.”

Cloud couldn’t help himself. He rolled his eyes emphatically before turning his head away. “Gee, I wonder who.”

Andrea pressed a finger to his lips and winked. “I’ll never tell~” He then moved a hand to the back of Cloud’s head, his other going to the blond’s shoulder. He lowered his head down to whisper, “I missed you, you know. I’ve been dying to come see you.”

Cloud let out a sigh. One hand dared lower, skating along the curve of Andrea’s ass. “Why didn’t you before…?”

“You were always gone.” Andrea toyed with the fine blond hairs. “My busy, busy Cloud.”

A hum. Cloud curled his fingers and squeezed, earning himself a small noise of approval from the other man. “I’m here now.”

“Yes, you are.” Andrea pulled Cloud closer, drawing the blond against his breast before curling his fingers in the spiky blond hair. He coaxed Cloud’s head back. “Now, what are we going to do about that~?”

Cloud turned their bodies, guiding Andrea against a nearby wall to press against him without worry. He leaned closer, his lips ghosting over Andrea’s. “Better not be talking all night.”

“ _Mmn~_ ” Andrea tightened his grip for a second, noting how Cloud’s eyelids lowered just a fraction. “At least not like this…”

They kissed slowly at first. Two lovers, split by time and circumstance, taking the time to reacquaint themselves with one another’s bodies. It was familiar and new all at once. The slow dance of their lips sparked a heat in them both. They shared the same breath, parting enough to prolong their reunion and to tease themselves as much as each other. But Cloud quickly tired of the game. He brought up a hand to hold Andrea’s head in place before taking him in a firm kiss. Andrea moaned into his mouth, their lips parting for one another. Their sighs and groans were synchronised, distorted by the meeting of their tongues, muffled by the meshing of their lips. Andrea raised a leg, hooked it over Cloud’s hip, and drew the man ever closer, wanting to feel him as a burning line against his own body. He rolled his hips, letting his body speak his desire that much more. It didn’t take long before Cloud was also coaxed into the rhythm.

Cloud slid his free hand to Andrea’s hip, squeezing the man as he rocked against him. He could feel himself harden. The friction against his covered cock made his eyebrows twitch closer. A moan fluttered past his lips. He withdrew his head, drawing in a grounding breath, and then pressed needful kisses to Andrea’s neck. He took in that earthy perfume once more as his nose pressed to the curve of the other man’s jaw. Andrea clung to sturdy shoulders, his head tilting open to one side.

“Ah, it’s been so long,” Andrea groaned. He felt Cloud’s other hand slide from his jaw to his shoulder, down, down to the swell of his breast. Cloud squeezed, and Andrea curled his leg tighter in response. “ _Too_ long. I can’t wait to feel you.” He bit his lip as Cloud began to work a mark onto his neck. _“Haa_ — ooh yes. Your mouth still works wonders, I see.”

He leaned his head against the wall, enjoying the ebb and flow grinding hips. Oh, dear, dear. Silk underwear might have been a poor choice tonight, no matter how lovely it looked. It never stood a chance with how easily Cloud got him all worked up. Cloud sucked hard. Andrea’s expression pinched before he let out a moan. He dug his fingers into Cloud’s covered shoulders as he sighed out his approval. Cloud shuddered against him. Both hands settled on Andrea’s waist; the next second, Cloud forced them away. Andrea barely had time to protest. He saw the way Cloud looked at him, how dark his eyes had gotten. Those two tone blues were being edged out by a growing ring of black.

It took no effort at all for Cloud to lift up Andrea and hoist the taller man over his shoulder. Andrea blinked, surprised by the action, before laughing richly. Ah, he had forgotten how strong the blond was. How _easily_ he could just do things, especially the impossible. Just a little show of Cloud’s abilities was enough to get Andrea’s heart racing. He reached down to pat his hands against Cloud’s ass and relished the amused snort the blond let out in return. He was barely taking in Cloud’s apartment space as they headed to the bedroom, but it was good to know that the man had a place of his own, that he was taking care of himself. Cloud paused long enough in the doorway to turn on the dimmer. There was just enough light that even Andrea could comfortably see.

The dismount wasn’t as smooth as the lift off, but Andrea wasn’t going to complain about being handled a little roughly. His back met the bed, and Cloud was on him again. The kiss was deeper this time, slow with meaning and want. Cloud set a hand down against the pillows while the other began feeling at Andrea again. It was nice for a time, but Andrea wanted more. He clawed blindly at Cloud’s glove, not wanting to break their contact. Cloud quickly caught on. Since he didn’t want break the kiss either, they had to work together. Andrea pulled at the glove while Cloud adjusted his hand. The first was tossed away before they did the same with the other. Andrea cast it aside lazily, vaguely aware that he left it abandoned somewhere near the pillows. Cloud’s fingers curled against Andrea’s palm until they laced their fingers together. Andrea groaned in satisfaction, his body arching and hips connecting with Cloud’s.

When the kiss broke, Andrea licked tantilisingly at his own lips. “It’s not fair… Getting me all worked up like this.”

“You think you’re the only one?” Cloud ducked his head to kiss a line down to Andrea’s chest. He pulled away just enough to stare at the black bra through his lashes. “You’re getting in my head.”

“It’s a trade, my dear.” Andrea rolled his head to the other side, his thumb rubbing against Cloud’s. “You’ve been on my mind for so long. Do you think it’s your turn?”

Cloud huffed, a faint smile forming. “I guess.”

He rose up onto his knees and drew his hand out of Andrea’s hold. Andrea let him go, instead watching as Cloud began to undress. He touched at his body while he waited. One hand slid over his collarbone, down his sternum, and then flattened against the muscle of his stomach. He saw Cloud’s eyes follow his path. Andrea’s middle and ring fingers teased at the waistband of his underwear, making a lazy arc before sliding back out. Cloud huffed and returned back to his task. “Tease,” he muttered. His own actions had slowed as he watched.

Though the years had been tough, the efforts of Cloud’s triumph was evident on his body. There were faint scars lining his muscles, highlighting them even. Even though Cloud was still svelte, it was easy to see that he had gained a bit more muscle in their time apart. Cloud could also say the same of Andrea. Standing up and away, he could see the broadness of Andrea’s shoulders, the subtle shape of his biceps when he curled his arms. He surely felt the power of Andrea’s thighs earlier when the man hooked onto him. Cloud shoved his boots under the bed with a foot, paused, and then closed his eyes. He sucked in a sharp breath through his nose. His cock gave an interested twitch.

Andrea smiled up at him. “What’re you thinking about, handsome?”

Cloud, now down to his tight boxer briefs, climbed back onto the bed. Andrea bit down on his bottom lip, seeing the visible outline of Cloud’s cock against the dark fabric. “Who do you think?”

Andrea’s eyes shot up once again before he batted his eyelashes. “I’m flattered.”

“You would be.”

Grinding against each other this time was both heaven and hell. Andrea didn’t realise just how on edge he was. Feeling just a tease of Cloud where he was so dearly needed made Andrea curl his toes. Cloud brought a warm hand to Andrea’s shoulder and then followed the same path he watched the other man make earlier. _“Ah…”_ Andrea sighed as he trembled in want the further down Cloud went. He watched Cloud’s face and was beyond aroused by the man’s focus. He half expected Cloud to tease at the waistline as he had, but of course, the blond was far more straightforward than he was.

How could he forget.

Cloud curled his fingers and grazed his nails down the silk panties. When he found the bump of Andrea’s cock, Andrea gasped and pressed his feet flat against the bed. A sharp jolt of pleasure raced down his legs as Cloud moved his hand up and down, scratching his nails oh so faintly over that one spot. Andrea bit his bottom lip, trying not to whine, but the urge was growing.

 _“Cloud,”_ he breathed instead. He balled his fingers in the sheets underneath him.

Cloud tilted his head down, watching himself work. “You’re soaking wet,” he commented, almost nonchalantly. He crept his fingers down and over to the side. “This my fault?”

Andrea laughed, delirious with his own desire. “No. It’s all mine, thinking this wouldn’t backfire on me somehow.”

To his delight, Cloud seemed pleased by that. The blond tugged the panties to the side before sliding a slender finger against Andrea’s hole. He gathered slick easily as he moved upward, making sure to rub the pad of his finger against Andrea’s pulsing cock.

“Shoulda planned better,” he said, tone warm and amused. He drew his finger back down and pressed slowly inside.

Andrea let out a long groan as Cloud worked into him. Cloud looked up just in time to catch Andrea’s gaze before the man’s eyes closed. He chewed the inside of his cheek, trying not to completely give in to his own urges. Andrea was so wet and inviting, an enticing heat around his finger. He watched Andrea’s face, listened to his sounds, and stayed aware of his body. Some reactions were noticeable — a moan, a weak whine. Others took a bit more attention — the abortive twitch of Andrea’s hips, the way his fingers curled, and how his brows twitched.

Cloud withdrew his index finger out and replaced it with his middle, stroking it back and forth with steady motions. Getting it slick took seconds, probably not even that. Did Andrea really feel that good because of him…? A flush of colour stained Cloud’s cheeks. He moved his middle finger to the side before slotting in his index next to it. Andrea’s eyelashes fluttered as Cloud curled his fingers and stroked up against him. Every inward thrust teased something promising.

“Oh Cloud… _Cloud._ ”

Andrea’s breath came quicker as Cloud worked him open. He was unraveling, blooming like a flower greeting the sun. He jerked a hand up to Cloud’s forearm, gasping when Cloud finally pushed deeper. A sudden spike of pleasure — Andrea’s thighs twitched closer, threatening to trap the other man’s arms between them. Cloud’s nostrils flared when he realised this as well. Motivated, he began moving his hand faster and outright fucked Andrea with his fingers.

 _“Mmn—!”_ Andrea’s hips squirmed; his shoulders rolled back and pressed down against the bed. His other hand scrambled, only finding purchase in the pillow just above his head. He grabbed onto it for dear life, dragging the item slowly closer without realising it. “Oh fuck— _yes!_ ” His head twisted to the other side as he panted, open-mouthed.

Cloud only paused long enough to spread his fingers inside of Andrea, and the resulting noise was enough to make his cock throb again. “Dammit,” he huffed under his breath before working Andrea to that edge. Thrusting and spreading, pausing to turn his hand and thumb at Andrea’s cock. In a moment of enlightenment, he buried his fingers inside of Andrea and held them there.

Andrea let out a breath that had been stuck in his chest. He opened his eyes just enough to watch Cloud come shift to his other side. He sat by Andrea’s hip and rubbed his thumb in a circle around Andrea’s cock. Oh, this angle was much better. Andrea moaned weakly. He released his white knuckle grip of the pillow to shakily move his hand to Cloud’s knee and then mindlessly up to his lap. His eyes closed again once Cloud resumed.

It was easier for Cloud to stroke inside Andrea and thumb at his cock at the same time. Every time he teased that warm, narrow space inside the performer, Andrea clamped around him _tight_. Cloud rolled his eyes closed and ducked his head, picking up his pace. Andrea’s thighs shook. He wasn’t even sure when he started grinding down against Cloud’s hand.

“Fuck, fuck, _fuck_. Yes, _yes—!_ Oh, Gaia—” He curled his free hand into a fist, pressing it against his forehead.

His end was racing ever closer. So quick in fact that he hardly found he could give a warning. Cloud pulled back his fingers just to the tips. (His hand was shaking, goddamn…) He rubbed a third against Andrea, feeling the man’s entrance twitch without something to fill him. When he felt Cloud move forward again with three fingers instead of two, Andrea bit down on his bottom lip. He enjoyed the spread, and Cloud was so fascinated with the spot it was amazing he didn’t cum himself right there.

Andrea took care of that, however. As soon as Cloud’s fingers were inside of him, it took nothing for that tight knot inside of him to finally snap. His muscles tensed, forcing him to curl in on himself. His thighs closed around Cloud’s wrist in a vice grip as he came. Andrea gasped Cloud’s name brokenly as the blond’s fingers pushed deep, stroking in that narrow passage with shallow curls. The hand in Cloud’s lap twitched, stunned by the wave of pleasure, but when Andrea had the smallest nugget of himself again, he crept his hand upward to massage at Cloud’s cock. Cloud moaned, his eyebrows tensing as he was given some relief.

“I’m going to ride you until something breaks,” Andrea promised. His voice was rough and worn. It took a moment, but he opened his legs again to release Cloud’s arm. Cloud purposefully took his time removing his fingers, relishing the small moan from the dancer. He was about to put his hand down on the bed when Andrea said, “Suck on them.”

The flush deepened, going down Cloud’s neck to his shoulders and chest. “What?” he asked in a breath, shock evident in his eyes.

“You heard me.” Andrea curled his thumb and grazed his nail against the head of Cloud’s covered cock.

Cloud’s posture swayed from the pleasure that coursed through him. He grumbled another swear.

Andrea repeated, “Suck them. Show me what that pretty mouth of yours can do.”

And so… Cloud did. Andrea’s honeyed tone and intent stare were hard to say no to. More than that, Cloud couldn’t doubt that he had missed the other man’s taste. It had been so long, after all.

The first taste was the sweetest to him. Even though he was embarrassed from being watched, he sucked on the tips of all three fingers at once. He moaned in spite of himself and let his eyes drift closed. He pulled back his ring finger, letting the digit curl against his cheek as he stroked the remaining two fingers along his tongue.

He’d be hesitant to admit it, but this was the taste he dreamt about. When the nights were steady and if he had the energy or privacy, he’d lose himself to thoughts of Andrea and the fleeting nights they shared. He couldn’t remember feeling like this about anyone before or wanting them so heavily. When he pulled his hand away, a trail of spit followed his fingers. Andrea let out a shaky sigh, clearly approving.

“Take these off.” He plucked at Cloud’s underwear.

Again, Cloud followed through. He stood up from the bed and removed his underwear without preamble. His cock bobbed in the air when it was exposed. Andrea quirked his fingers, beckoning Cloud closer, before curling his hand around his lover. He moved in long, slow strokes. Cloud’s resulting moans were so cute and so soft. Andrea smiled at the flushed tip of Cloud’s cock unveiling from his foreskin with every downward stroke. To Cloud’s dismay, Andrea withdrew his hand before he could get carried away. He touched his fingers under Cloud’s shaft as if presenting it to the blond.

“Touch yourself, love. Your fingers are all nice and wet, mn~?”

Cloud nodded, barely having the desire to shoot back a signature quip. He sat on the bed once again, setting himself a bit closer to Andrea, now positioned by the man’s ribs. Andrea shifted his hand and rubbed it almost lovingly along Cloud’s thigh, coaxing him and encouraging him through touch alone. He watched, completely fascinated by how Cloud handled himself.

Cloud’s grip was loose on the upstrokes but firm going down. When at the height of his pulls, he rolled his palm over the head of his cock before diving back down. But, there wasn’t a set pattern to it. Each roll seemed to be timed just to keep him on edge. His inner thighs tensed hard with each tease. Cloud’s jaw also tensed in time. He set his free hand back to bear his weight. His pleasure was expressed through shaky sighs as he began to build his pace.

Andrea moved his hand from his partner’s leg to touch at the end table. “Where do you keep your lube?” he asked, hoping the blond had something prepared for his lonely days.

To his surprise, Cloud jerked his head towards the pillows. “Under there. Near the other side.”

“Oh~?” Andrea switched hands, having to partially roll onto his side to dig under the other pillows. Sure enough, there was a bottle about the size of his palm tucked away. From what Andrea could see, it was half empty. He rocked onto his back before sitting up. He trapped the bottle between his thumb and forefinger and gave it a little shake.

“I found your treasure.”

Cloud huffed a laugh and leaned his head back. His brows tightened for a second, only relaxing with his sigh. “Good for you.”

Andrea chuckled and then popped the cap. “Hold still,” he whispered. He was proud when Cloud did as he was told, though his nostrils flared again. He sighed steadily through his nose. Andrea popped open the lube and upended it, pouring enough of the thick white gel to slick Cloud’s way. He curled his thumb to recap the bottle before setting it away.

“Continue.”

Cloud nodded and went back to his former pace. Andrea returned his hand to his lover’s thigh and eased himself closer. He pressed a kiss to Cloud’s chin and jaw. “You’re so good, Cloud,” he purred. “Doing whatever I say~” There was a huskiness to his voice, truly glad that Cloud could play ball even at a time like this. He nipped at the man’s skin, moving up to his ear. “Can you do a little more?”

A shaky moan, actual noise unlike the others. Within the span of two heartbeats, Cloud jerkily nodded. “Good. Stop.” Cloud stopped on a dime. Andrea felt his jaw tighten. He offered a soft kiss in comfort. “Hands off. Don’t touch. Yes…”

Cloud’s fist loosened and then pulled away, fingers shaking with adrenaline. He dug the heel against his thigh and pushed along the skin, making it ripple under the force. Andrea stroked his other leg, still laving soft kisses.

“Go again. Hold yourself tight at the base.”

“Andrea…”

“Shh, love. Come on.” Andrea put some space between them, watching Cloud follow his orders. Cloud groaned and leaned his head back again. Andrea leaned forward to kiss his throat. “There you are. Thank you, Cloud.”

Cloud hummed, long and tight, trying to fight the fact that he was burning not just from the praise but from the satisfaction so prevalent in Andrea’s voice. Andrea curled his fingers and scratched down to Cloud’s knee.

“Stroke yourself.” He watched as Cloud went back to his former pace, his posture relaxing under the pleasure. “Faster… _Faster…”_

“A— _ha…_ ”

Though still sparing, Cloud’s moans were louder, harder to hide when he was moving like this. His balls bounced with the quicker pulls. His elbow buckled. His body leaned back more before he could catch himself. Andrea flowed with him, encouraging him and doting on him without missing a beat.

“You’re so beautiful, aren’t you, Cloud? I could make a complete mess of you, and you’d still be a sight.”

“Mn— _hmn_!” Cloud’s brows furled as he lost himself in Andrea’s voice.

Andrea nipped at his lip and spoke against him. “Don’t you want that? Mn? And you won’t even be alone.” He brought his free hand to the back of Cloud’s head, pulling at his hair. “Don’t you miss cumming inside of me?”

 _“Ah!”_ Precum oozed over Cloud’s fingers. He rolled his palm against the head of his cock, making his thighs tense up.

Andrea scooted towards the center of the bed, tugging Cloud with him. Cloud followed, distracted and a bit clumsy, before he found his stride again.

“Don’t you miss the way our bodies found each other? You’re the only man who could make me cum again and again…” Andrea tilted his head, in a kissing position though he kept them apart. “… _and again.”_

“Andrea—” Cloud’s voice cracked, and Andrea felt a new wave of slick between his legs. He crawled up onto his knees.

“Let go.”

_“Fuck!”_

Cloud snapped his hand away, his stomach muscles going tight. Andrea moved quickly. He switched his hold on Cloud’s hair and pushed the man down onto his back. His other hand grabbed Cloud’s wrist. He ground their bodies together. Damp silk against Cloud’s sensitive cock was torture in its own right. Cloud’s back went as tight as a bow. He cried out, almost begging with his body for release. Andrea kissed at his exposed throat, nearly drunk on Cloud’s drawn out pleasure. 

Cloud’s chest rose and fell with deep breaths. His mind was spinning. He was so close, so goddamn close. He wanted this, but it wasn’t enough. He wanted more. _Needed_ more.

“Andrea,” he begged out loud, the man’s name shaky on his tongue. “ _Please._ ”

Andrea trembled at the state of his lover but shushed him all the same. He turned himself slightly to find the bottle of lube again. He released his hold on Cloud to grab the item. When he lifted himself up, he froze in place, stunned by the desperate need in Cloud’s whine. Oh, he never broke a man like this before. _How exciting_. He made quick work of coating his fingers and then slid himself between Cloud’s legs. He braced a hand under Cloud’s knee, coaxing him to adjust until his hips and feet were flat against the bed. Andrea inserted a finger, no longer wishing to tease the man further.

“That’s it, Cloud. That’s it. Do you feel me?”

 _“Yes—”_ Cloud hissed, overcome with relief.

Andrea leaned forward. He teased a second finger, ready to build up to it, but he had no problem inserting it. Cloud must have been… _active_ in his spare time. The thought made his thighs squeeze together. He leaned forward, breasts swaying as he began thrusting his hand.

“Remember when I fucked you like this?”

Cloud nodded jerkily.

“Ooh. I missed this. I missed _you_.”

Cloud barely seemed to have a mind to talk. He raised an arm, bracing his wrist against his mouth as he moaned. At this point, he was turning a deep shade of pink. It was mesmerising. “Missed — _hn! —_ you too.”

Andrea’s fingers moved in a wave, stroking single-mindedly against Cloud’s prostate. “Do you want to cum for me? Can you be a sweetheart and do that?”

“Yes. Yes! Andre— _AH!”_

“Paint me a pretty picture, Cloud.”

Andrea pulled his hand back suddenly and braced his palms against Cloud’s knees, keeping the man’s legs opened. Cloud’s eyes crossed and rolled back as his orgasm hit. His hips lifted off the bed, his feet arching and raising up to his toes. Andrea’s eyes went wide as he watched Cloud cum against his own stomach in thick spurts. It was truly a sight to behold. Andrea whimpered. He curled his fingers and licked his lips when Cloud’s body collapsed back to the bed.

“You’re so good for me,” he said, voice airy.

Cloud panted, trying to catch his breath. It was a struggle for him to even open his eyes. Oh… _fuck…_ He opened out an arm and slurred out, “’mere.”

Andrea guided Cloud’s legs flat before climbing over him to lay down in the crook of his arm. They took a moment to collect themselves, needing the break to get their second winds. When Andrea felt his legs were reliable enough, he stood up to get them both glasses of water. At a nod of Cloud’s head, he even completely turned off the lights. It was an innocent enough task, but Cloud was watching him with those dazzling eyes. Andrea felt his skin prickle under the intense stare. He smiled against the lip of his glass, hoping that the man would _ruin_ him in the moments to follow.

He gladly got his wish. It was only a shame he couldn’t return the favour. Oh, but there would always be another time. The banging of the bed against the wall was a wonderful backing track to the sound of Andrea’s moans. Cloud had been courteous enough to remove Andrea’s bra the right way instead of just ripping it off to feel at him. Maybe if Andrea wore a less nice set, he could convince the blond to show off more of his strength.

Each time Andrea came, it was near blinding. Each orgasm was better than the last. Cloud was focused on making Andrea feel good, but he was also in a heady daze. All of his worries and fears were wiped away each time Andrea coaxed him to cum. He watched Andrea through his lashes as the man bounced in his lap, his gaze almost dreamy. Andrea tightened his thighs around Cloud’s waist and rolled his hips sinfully. Cloud grit his teeth and pulled the man down as he filled him with his cum.

Andrea was nearly hitting his limit, but he never felt so happy to be used to the point of exhaustion. He moaned wantonly as Cloud had him down on all fours. He braced one arm against the pillows. His other hand braced against the wall as Cloud pounded into him. Cloud framed Andrea’s cock between two curled fingers. He jerked the man off while fucking his ass, riding him hard and fast. His other hand grabbed Andrea’s breast tight. He was burning as Andrea praised him, called for him. If his neighbours raised a fuss tomorrow, then they had better enjoy the show tonight…

“You’re so— ha! So deep, right there. Right there—!” Andrea scratched his nails against the wall. “Cloud, _Cloud_. Oh god!”

Andrea’s slick was dripping down Cloud’s knuckles. His quim clenched around nothing, wanting to be filled. Andrea tightened around Cloud’s cock, his upper body ducking forward as he set his forehead against his bent arm. Cloud flattened his hand, rubbing horizontally quickly as he brought Andrea off.

 _“Ha—”_ The noise was so tight in Andrea’s throat. It was barely more than a squeak as his last orgasm rocked through him. Cloud swore against the man’s back.

“You’re gripping me so tight,” he said heatedly.

Andrea hummed in response, unable to give a proper verbal reply.

Cloud rolled Andrea’s breast in his palm before hooking his arm around him. He pulled Andrea down to his side. Andrea sighed. He was smiling lazily, satisfied down to his very bones. Ah, but it seems Cloud didn’t feel the same. Not yet anyway. He withdrew from Andrea and rocking his hips shallowly. He was breathing deeply, trying to catch his breath, but his sensitive cock still needed attention. Andrea waited a moment before speaking, enjoying the almost depraved way Cloud ground against him. When the blond slotted between Andrea’s thighs and began to thrust slowly, they both groaned in tandem.

Andrea reached back and shoved at Cloud’s hip. “Mm-mn. Like this.” He wrapped his fingers around Cloud again and began stroking him.

Cloud’s breath hitched, but even still he said, “You don’t have to i-if you’re…”

Andrea shushed him. “I want you to cum in my hand,” he said definitely. “One last time. Come on, sweetie. That’s it.”

Cloud angled himself just right to fuck up into Andrea’s fist. Andrea stroked him just right, just how Cloud liked it. When he felt the man cum in his hand, against his lower back, and up to his hip, he knew that they were done. Cloud rubbed his hand over Andrea’s stomach, fingers twitching in his afterglow. Andrea chuckled and curled an arm under his head, dragging a pillow down as well.

“Can’t move,” Cloud muttered.

“Mm-mm,” Andrea agreed, closing his eyes.

Cloud closed his eyes and touched his forehead to between Andrea’s shoulder blades. “Wouldn’t want to if I tried.”

“Me neither.” Andrea brought his other hand over, lazily wiping it against sheets. “We’ll regret it in the morning.” He laughed sleepily.

Cloud huffed a laugh. “Yeah.” He feathered a kiss against Andrea’s back. “… Thanks for, ah, coming by.”

“Of course.”

After a pause, Cloud smoothed a hand to Andrea’s thigh, tugging at the stocking that had gotten ripped at some point in the night. Whoops. “This wasn’t so bad either.”

“‘Not so bad?’” Andrea repeated, lifting his head to glare weakly over his shoulder at Cloud. “I looked _stunning_ , thank you very much.”

Another laugh, this one a bit more audible but just as tired. “Of course you did. I just can’t let you get a big head about it.”

Andrea snorted this time and settled himself down. “Whatever would I do with you, my rock, to keep me grounded?”

“Dunno.” Cloud squeezed Andrea closer to his body and pressed a kiss to a bare shoulder. “Don’t think you’ll be finding out either.”

Okay. Now that just wasn’t fair. Andrea was so loose and warm and _vulnerable_. His heart skipped a beat. He let a smile settle on his face. “That’s what I like to hear. Good night, my love.”

“Mmn… Night, Drea.”


End file.
